El extraño brazalete de bagdum
by Sakurith
Summary: Zim y dib entran a un extraño portal , donde zim encuentra un misterioso brazalete, al regresar algo sorprendente esta a punto de suceder...ZADR
1. El portal

ESTE ES MI NUEVO FICS QUE LO DISFRUTEN¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ nn

…………………………………………………………………………..

Dib fue a dirigirse a la casa de zim , para terminar unas peleas que tenia pendiente con zim. Zim quien lo esperaba, empezó a atacar a dib con el armamento irken que tenia, dib contaba con armas que el mismo había creado y armas que eran de su padre.

Zim: RINDETE HUMANO¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: JAMAS¡¡¡¡¡¡

La pelea iba pareja , y no se detenían para nada, que incluso llegaron asta la base secreta de zim, Mientas golpes , rayos y todo esto , esto provoco que dib picara a los botones del teclado de la computadora de zim, lo cual este provoco un extraño y raro agujero quien conectaba a un portar, ambos fueron absorbidos pero esto no impido que ambos siguieran peleando. El portal se estaba cerrando y ambos seguían peleando asta que zim escucho la voz de gir que provenía del otro lado.

Gir: Hola¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: eh?¡

Dib: No te distraigas zim¡¡

Zim: Pero que demo….¿Que asemos aquí?¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Yo que se zim , es tu computadora¡¡

Zim: Es peligroso estar , aquí el portal se puede cerrar¡¡

Dib: Que no lo puedes volver a abrir?

Zim: No porque no tengo el control para abrirlo¡¡¡

Gir: Adiós¡¡¡¡¡

El portal se estaba cerrando¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: NOOOO ESPERA¡¡¡¡¡

(Corre hacia el portan)

Zim estaba apunto de salir del portal pero este se cierra completamente.

Zim: NOOOOO SE CERRO¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡? ESO NO PUEDE SER¡¡¡

Zim: Es acaso que estas ciego, se cerro¡¡

Dib: Que no ahí una forma de abrirlo?

Zim: Este era un nuevo sistema que estaba probando, sin el control no podremos abrirlo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué dices?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DEBE ABER UNA FORMA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Esto es tu culpa¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡ la mía¡¡

Zim. Si tuuuu, insecto , por tu culpa estoy atrapado aquí y lo peor es contigo¡¡

Dib: Ahora es mi culpa?¡¡¡¡ Es tu computadora zim , no es mi culpa que seas tan torpe como para no saber que podríamos hacer¡¡¡¡¡

Zim. Retráctate¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Tonto irken¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim. Tu¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

En ese momento escuchan un fuerte temblor donde el techo y las paredes empezaron a derrumbarse ya que después de todo ellos se encontraban dentro de un enorme y extraño castillo, ambos corren para tratar de salvarse y al recargarse ala pared esta se abre lo cual conectaba a un pasados secreto. Ambos caen en un cuarto donde había muchas joyas, diamantes , extraños artículos que a su vez eran realmente bellos.

Zim: ¿Qué es este lugar?

Dib: Woww es hermoso¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Debe haber tonelada de riquezas aquí, y por lo que veo no solo ahí cosas humanas si no que ahí artículos valiosos que son muy bien recibidos en irken.

Dib: ¿Abra una salida?

Zim: Yo que voy a saber¡¡¡ Nunca había estado aquí¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Pues que estas asiendo ahí parado?¡¡ Ve y busca algo para salir , si no es que tu quieres estar aquí.

Zim: Aunque las cosas son maravillosas, no soportaría estar aquí con un humano.

Ambos buscaban una salida de ese lugar, pero de repente algo llama la atención del irken.

Zim: Woww que es esto?¡¡

Dib: Encontraste algo?¡¡ (Se dirige hacia el)

Zim: No¡¡ Solamente encontré un hermoso brazalete que tiene que serr mio.

Este era un brazalete raro y hermoso , que se encontraba arriba de una extraña roca quien tenia extraños símbolos.

Dib: ¿Qué significan esos símbolos?

Zim. nO lo se¡¡ Jamás los había visto¡¡¡¡¡. Pero que importa¡¡¡¡ Yo tomare ese brazalete.

Zim estaba por tomar el brazalete.

Dib: No lo tomes¡¡ eso no es tuyo.

Zim: TONTERIAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Yo no veo el nombre del dueño aquí¡¡ ¿O si? Tonto humano¡¡

Dib: Pero no crees que esa algo sospechoso?, Como sabes si no va a pasar algo?

Zim: Eres un pesimista¡¡¡¡¡ Eso será mió¡¡

Zim tomo el brazalete, y al descubro que no había pasado nada.

Zim: Lo vez¡¡ No paso nada¡¡ JAH¡¡

Zim se puso el brazalete, Pero de repente se formo un enorme tornado de arena

Dib: Y que es eso? ¡!eh¡¡

En ese momento vieron que el portal había aparecido, ambos no lo pensaron ni dos veces y decidieron saltar en el , donde volvieron a la base de zim.

Gir: Bienvenidos¡¡

Zim: Por fin volví¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Eres un loco y un psicópata zim¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Jah¡ Tu eres el loco¡¡…¿Cuidado con el brazalete bu bu bu (Arremedando a dib)

Dib: No puedo seguir aquí con un perdedor , adiós.

Zim: Quien te necesita yo sola puedo burlarme de ti¡¡

Dib: Tu sola?

Zim: CALLATE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ FUE UN EQUIVOCACIÓN¡¡¡¡¡

Dib se marcho de ese lugar , zim aun no comprendía la razón de ese extraño portal, pero estaba satisfecho por el brazalete que había tomado, pero algo extraño sucedería al día siguiente…………….

CONTINUARA……………


	2. El despertar aterrador

Al día siguiente zim se despertó se levanto como si nada y se dirigió a la sala donde esta gir viendo la televisión, causando un grito de parte de gir al ver a zim.

Gir: WAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Por qué gritas ?¡¡¡

Gir: INTRUSO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Intruso? Donde, donde¡¡ (Voltea apara todos lados)

Gir: Tú¡¡ Preciosa

Zim: Yo? Preciosa, Gir¡¡¡¡¡ De que demonios estas ablando?¡¡¡¡, No tengo tiempo para tus ridiculeces¡¡

Gir: ¿Amo?

Zim: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Quién pensabas que era?

Gir: Usted es hermosa¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡ DE QUE ESTA ABLAN…..

De repente zim nota que algo malo había ocurrido, se dirige inmediatamente al espejo y descubre qué zim se había convertido en una chica. Las antenas estaban enroscadas al igual que las de tak, Los irken no tenían pelo en la cabeza pero esta vez , zim tenia un cabello largo y rizado que le llegaba asta la cintura, la compostura de su cuerpo había cambiado, se podía notar perfectamente la forma de las curvas de su cadera, básicamente tenia el cuerpo de una mujer y no digo como la compostura de una irken si no como la de una chica humana, y su voz se suavizo.

ZIM: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué ES ESTO?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim estaba asustado pensaba que quizás seria un mal sueño, pero se arrojo agua , se pico con una aguja y sin embargo seguía ahí , no resultaba un sueño era realmente la vida real, zim empezó a tocar su cuerpo lo cual temblaba como nunca.

Zim: Esto no es mió¡¡ Ni esto¡¡¡ ni esto tampoco¡¡¡¡¡ (Mientras tocaba su cuerpo) Por los mil demonios¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Que me sucedió?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Esto no puede ser¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Me eh convertido en una mujer¡¡¡ y no solo mujer irken si no humana¡¡¡¡ WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

El grito se escucho por todo el vecindario , que empezaban a ladran los perros y llorara los bebes XD.

Dib: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Gaz: No

Dib: Bueno

Gaz: Vamonos o perderemos el autobús.

Dib: Esta bien.

Gaz y dib subieron al autobús para ir al escuela , mientras que con zim este corría por todos lados por su extraña transformación en chica, Finalmente estaba desesperado, al ver el autobús por su ventana pensó algo que quizás arruinaría su vida por completo.

Zim: No puedo salir asii¡¡¡ Deseguro ese estupido de Dib. se burlara de mi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Mi misión fracasara, seré la burla de toda la asociación¡¡¡¡¡¡ Waaaaa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: Que linda¡¡¡

Zim. Gir¡¡¡¡¡ Ya basta¡¡ ¿Qué no vez que esto es un problema muy serio?¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: Pero se ve muy hermosa¡¡¡

Zim: Admito que me veo muy bien y…..(Reacciona) no no no¡¡¡¡¡ Que estoy diciendo?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ esto es muy malo¡¡¡¡, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?, Quizás alguien me izo esto , sii fue alguien¡¡ ¿Pero quien?...

Piensa,,,,,,,,

Zim: DIB¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

CONTINUARA………………

_Que tal eh¡¡¡ Zim se convirtió en una chica XD, Y Lo mejor esta apunto de comenzar¡¡_


	3. Una sorpresa para dib

Zim se le ocurrió la loca idea de que quizás dib estaría detrás de todo eso, Quizás dib había entrado por la noche a su casa y haberle echo algo, por venganza de la otra vez, Debía ir con el y reclamarle que lo curara, pero….¿Y si no fuera dib? Se ridiculizaría por completo y lo peor del caso enfrente de su enemigo eso seria demasiado. Pero no ganaba nada por intentarlo, Zim , Se escondió sus antenas en sus cabello y puso u sobrero para que no se le notara su cabello, Se puso un abrigo encima para evitar que alguien lo viera de esa forma.

Zim: No se como soportan las humanas este cabello¡¡

Zim se dispuso a dirigirse al escuela y reclamarle a su enemigo por lo que había echo o quizás lo que no había echo , pero estaba por correr las consecuencias para saberlo, mientras en clase dib noto que zim no había venido , quizás este se había acobardado por la pelea de ayer , Pero eso no seria lógico, ya que zim jamás se rendiría y mucho menos enfrente de su enemigo. Dib fue a tomar agua y en el pasillo se tomo a su hermana gaz.

Dib: Hola gaz

Gaz: Aparte, quiero tomar agua.

Dib: Sabes, el día de hoy zim falto a clases

Gaz: ¿Y?

Dib: Jah¡ Zim se acobardo¡¡ Jajaja Es solo un niñita cobarde.

En ese momento zim que estaba pasando por ahí, y escucha "Es solo un niñita", Esto le abro los ojos sus sospechas eran ciertas , dib fue el causante de su tragedia , no había dudas , zim fue directamente hacia dib y lo empujo, Causando un gran asombro de parte de dib.

Dib: ¿Disculpa? Pero porque me empujaste?

Zim: Tu sabes a la perfección porque lo hice¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? Yo no te conozco¡¡

Zim: Déjate de juegos¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tu me hiciste esto y ahora me las pagaras¡¡¡

Dib: Disculpe señorita pero creo que te as confundido con alguien mas¡

Zim: NO TE AGAS EL TONTO DIB¡¡¡¡ ( Empieza a dar patadas)

Dib: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Escucha lo siento si, No te conozco y no tengo la menor idea porque me estas culpando de algo, pero te pediría que dejaras de ser tan violenta.

Zim: Eres un descarado¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim se echa encima de dib, quedando dib acostado en el suelo y zim arriba de dib quien trataba de que sus manos llegaran asta su cuello, Dib sabia lo que esa rara chica iba a hacer y se voltea rápidamente para que ella quedara en el suelo y dib arriba de ella sosteniendo sus manos para que esta no lo golpeara, pero repentinamente este se le cae la gorra mostrando una chica de piel verde y cabello rizado asta la cintura, A pesar de que tenia la piel verde igual que a zim era una chica hermosa, provocando u n leve sonrojo por parte de dib.

Dib: O.O ¿Eres una irken?

Zim: No te hagas el tonto dib humano¡¡¡¡¡ Tu me hiciste esto a mi¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Eres prima de zim o algo así?

Zim: NOOOO¡¡¡¡¡ YO SOY ZIM TONTO¡¡¡¡

Dib: O.O ¿ZIM?¡¡, Pero pareces una…

Zim: CHICA¡¡¡¡¡¡ POR TU CULPA¡¡¡¡¡ , NO TENGO IDEA DE LO QUE ISISTE PERO TE EXIJO QUE ME BUELVAS A LA NORMALIDADA ¡!!!!!AHORA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ YO NO ISE NADA¡¡¡¡

Zim: MENTIROSO¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: NO TENGO AL MINIMA IDEA QUE DEMONIOS ASES EN TUS RARO LABORATORIO, PERO ESTA VEZ NO ME CULPES A MI¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: NO TE AGAS EL QUE NO LO SABE, DESDE AYER TU QUERIAS DERROTARME A TODA COSTA Y COMO SABIAS QUE YO TE GANARIA QUISISTE VENGARTE¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: ESA ES LA EXCUSA MAS RARA QUE EH ESCUCHADO ZIM , SI TU NI TENIAS LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO SE ABRIA ESE PORTAL, COMO SABES SI NO ISISTE ALGUNA COSA ESTUPIDA QUE SUELES ASER?¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: AHORA TE CREES EL EXPERTO¡¡¡¡¡ EN PRIMERA TU PISASTE LOS CONTROLES DE MI COMPUTADORA ABRIENDO ESE RARO PORTAL Y EN SEGUNDA TU NO HUBIERAS SALIDO VIVO GRACIAS A MI¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: GRACIAS A TI? PORFAVOR NO ME AGAS REIR¡¡¡ TU EMPESASTE A ROBARTE TODO EL ORO QUE HABIA EN ESE CUARTO¡¡¡ Y ADEMAS TE ROBASTE ESA……….

Los gritos eran tan fuertes que toda escuela los escucho gaz tenia la expresión de # (TTU Esto es vergonzoso pero interesante"), y todos salieron para afuera para saber de donde provenía aquellos gritos y lo primero que notas es a dib encima de una hermosa chica quien sostenía sus manos en el suelo, Todos llegaron a pensar que dib la había atacado y ella gritaba apara dar seña de ayuda.

Chico: Eres una abusivo dib¡¡¡¡¡

Chica: Esta atacando a esa indefensa niña¡¡

Maestra: Dib¡¡¡¡¡ vete a ala dirección¡¡¡¡

Dib: Pero yo no la estaba atacando ella es…

Maestra: Vete ahora¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Gaz¡¡¡¡¡ ayúdame¡¡

Gaz: Lo siento , no puedo ayudarte.

Dib fue llevado a la dirección mientras los demás ayudaban a levantarse a esa extraña y linda chica.

Chico: Estas bien?

Chica: Ese animal de dib no te siso nada?

Zim : Es solo que…..

Zim pensó que quizás había cosas que le favorecían y decidió actuar como una victima.

Zim: Ese humano malo¡¡ Me ataco ----JAJAJA---- Yo solo lo salude normalmente.

Chico: Pobrecita¡¡¡

Chica: Te protegeremos indefensa y hermosa criatura…

Zim: ----Quizás esto de ser chica tenga algunas ventajas jeje

CONTINUARA…………….


	4. Ventajas y desventajas

Dib fue llevado a la dirección a causa de zim, ¿Es acaso que zim a encontrado un método de destruir a dib?, a la hora de la salida zim salio quien lo estaba esperando un furioso dib.

Dib: ZIM¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: ¿Qué quieres?¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: No te hagas el tonto zim¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por tu culpa me llevaron a la dirección¡¡

Zim: JAH¡ Te lo merecías

Dib: ¿Qué dices? Eres un sinvergüenza zim¡¡¡¡

Zim: Cállate¡¡ En primera tu estabas atacando a esta indefensa criatura.

DIB: ¿Cuál indefensa criatura?¡¡ Ahhh ¿Te refieres a ti?, Por favor no me hagas reír………….Niñita tonta.

Zim. ¿Niñita?¡¡¡¡ Yo no soy una niñita¡¡¡

Dib. Jaja pero ase poco dijiste que eras una indefensa niña?¡¡

Zim: Eso lo ise para librarme de ti, pero sigo siendo un chico.

Dib: Ya no…Señorita

Zim: Cállate¡¡

Dib: Señorita señorita¡¡

Zim estaba arto de que le allá dicho niñita, que este se aventó encima de dib , y trato de golpearlo¿¡

Dib: Solo porque estas como una niñita eso no significa que no me voy a defender zim¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Pelea , pelea asustado humano¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Ambos estaban tirados en el suelo rodando por el pasto mientras se gritaban o que zim quería que sus manos llegaran asta su cuello nnu,, ambos no se dieron cuenta asta que cayeron de una posición muy vergonzosa en especial para dib, ya que accidentalmente la mano de dib tocaba unos de los pechos de zim.

Dib: L..Lo siento¡¡¡¡¡

Dib se sonrojo mas que nunca y soltó de inmediato lo que estaba tocando, zim también se avergonzó pero al notar que gaz y un par de chicos habían visto esto que empujo a dib muy lejos.

Zim: P..pervertido¡¡¡¡¡(Sonrojado)

Dib: F..fue un accidente, Y..yo..(Sonrojado y tartamudeando)

Zim Se levanto del suelo rápidamente y se fue de ahí rápidamente, Gaz se acerco a dib y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Gaz: eres un pervertido dib

Dib: P..pero no fue mi culpa¡¡

Gaz: ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a una chica¡¡ Pervertido TT

Dib: Pero ni siquiera es una chica gaz¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, Bueno quizás su rostro, y su cabello y..y su… cuerp…Como sea, Sigue siendo zim gaz¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tu mismo lo escuchaste hoy

Gaz: Lo se pero eres un pervertido que saca ventaja

Dib: No..no soy un pervertido¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ya demás..¿porque no me defendiste hoy?¡¡¡

Gaz: No quería interrumpir , ya que se estaba poniendo bueno.

Dib: ¿Qué?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim llego a su casa corriendo y aun seguía sonrojado por lo de ase un momento, pero al entrar a su casa descubre……..

Gir: BIENVENIDA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te compre unos lindos vestidos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Y maquillaje¡¡¡¡¡¡ wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Zim. No lo necesito¡¡¡¡¡ No soy una chica¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: Eres una chica¡¡¡¡ Muy linda¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Deja de babear gir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Estoy sumamente alterado ya que no pude sacarle a dib información de lo que me paso a mi¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Gir: ponte este vestido¡¡¡¡ Combina con tus ojos nn¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ WIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zim: Gir¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ , (Mira el vestido) Que bonito color. ¿Dónde lo compraste?

Gir: Estaba en oferta¡¡¡¡¡

Zim: Que bien , es bonito.

Mientras que en la casa de dib , Este llego furioso a su cuarto, no solo por lo que había pasado ase momento si no que su padre recibió la llamada del director que decía que dib había tacado a una indefensa niña quedando dib castigado

Dib: Zim es un tonto¡¡¡¡¡ Por su culpa estoy castigado¡¡¡¡ Y ahora resulta que yo fui el culpable de que el se convirtiera en chica¡¡¡¡ Es un……….

De repente a dib se le ocurrió un plan maravilloso quizás el también podía sacar ventaja de que ahora zim es una chica, De seguro esta es una desventaja de ser humillante para zim estar como una chica y eso para el seria muy bueno, pero por supuesto tendrá que tener cuidado en especial con ciertos accidentes que pasaran como lo que había pasado ase rato, ya que por un momento había olvidado de que este se convirtió en chico, o que a hora zim tenia la ventaja de ser protegido o mejor dicho "protegida" por los demás y de que a el lo vieran como una abusivo pervertido, no o permitiría¡¡ La guerra esta a punto de comenzar………………………………….

CONTINUARA…………….


	5. Te atrape zim

Dib estaba seguro de comenzar una guerra contra si , después de todo el es el que comenzó con la batalla y dib no se iba a rendir fácilmente en especial porque el ahora era una chica, dib se fue de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia la casa de zim, donde le atendió un zim quien traía puesto el vestido que gir le había comprado especialmente para el jeje XD.

Dib: ¿Zim?

Dib: DIB¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Zim se sonrojar al ver que dib se le quedaba viendo al nuevo vestuario que traía puesto el irken jeje

Zim: N..no creas que me puse esto porque me gusta¡¡¡ ---en realidad es bonito--- Es solo que gir me obligo a ponérmelo¡¡

Dib: Yo ni siquiera dije nada zim, En realidad te vez bastante bien nn.

Zim: C..calllate¡¡¡¡ ¿A que as venido?¡

Dib se metió a la casa y lo empezó a ver con una picara sonrisa.

Dib: Veras zim, Me castigo hoy mi padre a causa de lo que me hiciste en la escuela.

Zim: ¿Y?

Dib: El punto es que tu desde el principio empezaste a jugar demasiado rudo, y no solo lo digo porque por tu culpa me castigaron si no también me ofendiste delate de toda la escuela y trataste de matarme ahorcándome

Zim: ¿Adonde quieres llegar?

Dib lo mira con una sonrisa aterradora

Zim: P..porque me miras a si?

Dib: Lastima que ahora eres un chica jijiji

Zim: No soy una chica¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Negativo querido irken , ahora te as convertido en una chica y yo sigo siendo un chico ¿Sabes?

Zim empezaba a tener miedo ya que zim lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa demasiada malvada que hacia que zim se le pusiera la piel chinita, Dib había acorralado a zim, lo cual este cayo en el sofá, pero dib siguió acercándose cada vez mas que el pobre irken cada vez se ponía muy nervioso.

Zim estaba echo bolota en el sofá y dib estafa frente a frete a dib, Zim empezó a sonrojarse y a temblar, para dib era divertido ver al irken su enemigo indefenso frente a el , era una ocasión tan placentera que quería disfrutar mas el momento ahora que este se había convertido en chica.

Después dib se acerco a los oídos de zim y le susurro en el oído.

Dib: Ten cuidado lindura.

Después se levanto y se marcho pro la puerta , zim estaba cada vez mas rojo seguía de la misma posición de antes, ¿Es acaso que dib encontró una debilidad de zim?, No lo permitiría que di lo controlara como ase rato , tenia que encontrar la solución para que se quite este hechizo , porque de plano dib seguiría molestándolo como ase rato, pero para encontrar el hechizo debía recordar lo que paso anteriormente.

CONTINUARA…………


	6. El autobus

Dib sabia como podría intimidar a zim, y eso preocupaba aun mas al pobre de zim , pero por el otro lado haberse convertido en chica le traia muy buenos beneficios . Por el ejemplo el caso que paso en la escuela , ellos pensarían que es una indefensa y pobre chica y al ver los "Maltratos" De dib estos lo defendería, utilizaría para su mayor beneficio a esos humanos insignificantes en verdad la guerra estaba a punto de comenzar.

Zim bajo a su laboratorio y empezó a analizar cada detalle tratando de buscar alguna explicación que lo llevara al extraño misterio de que se allá convertido en una chica pero este fue interrumpido por gir quien le traía un plato lleno de waffles XD, Zim comió unos pocos pero al parecer gir lo atarrasco de waffles que en instantes este quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente este se alisto para ir al escuela , al principio se negaba ir por su transformación pero por otro lado iría para causarle algunas mas maldades a dib. Se subió al camión escolar pero pudo notar que no había ninguna asiento desocupado excepto uno quien estaba sentado cierto enemigo suyo, estabez gaz entraba mas tarde al escuela por lo cual dib esta solo sentado. Hubiera preferido esta parado que sentarse con el , pero para su mala suerte este casi se caía por el movimiento del autobús y no solo esto si no que los chicos que estaba de lado de el le empezaban a chiflar t eso se volvía algo muy incomodo y decidió arriesgarse y sentase junto a dib , lo cual este se llevo una sorpresota XD.

Dib: ¿Zim?¡¡

Zim: ¿Qué?

Dib: ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí?

Zim: No había asientos desocupados y no pienso párame junto a esos humanos, ¿Qué te molesta?¡¿

Dib: No, es solo nunca tea s sentado conmigo O.O

Zim: Solo será por esta ocasión ¿Entendiste?

Dib: Si si calmada mi chava

Zim: Que no soy chava¡¡¡¡

Dib: ¿Entonces chica?

Zim: TAMPOCO¡¡

Dib: Señorita?

Zim: Noooo

dib: Dama?

Zim: NOOOOOOO

Dib: Mujersita?

ZIM: QUE NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ NI CHAVA, NI CHICA, NI SEÑORITA, NI DAMA Y MUCHO MENOS MUHERCITA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Perdón perdón, y dígame una cosa ¿Qué tal su vida como princesa? (Le sonríe)

Zim: Deja de burlarte¡¡¡¡¡

Dib: Yo burlándome?¡¡ Como puedes pensar eso de mi¿¡

Zin: Yo solo quiero bolver a ser como antes¡¡¡

De repente unos chicos llegaron

Chicos: Que bonita pareja¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Chica: si por fin dib tiene novio n.n

Estos chicos al comentarles esto se sonrojaron

Dib: Pensándolo bien creo que te ayudare T///T.

CONTINUARA……..


	7. Un Mal Dia

_dib y zim junto a los demás estudiantes bajaron del autobús, pero antes de que dib entrara al salón zim lo jalo hacia el y lo llevo a otra parte._

_Zimy: Escucha humano, aunque me cueste mucho decir esto debo decírtelo_

_Dib: ¿Que?_

_Zimy: Intentare no matarte el resto del día si tu me prometes que me ayudaras a buscar un antídoto para mi tragedia ¿Aceptas?_

_Dib: Mmmm Esta bien, pero mas vale que cumplas tu promesa zim_

_Zimy: No te preocupes dib humano_

_En ese momento unas personas pasan por ahí y Les gritaron cosas como: "Yyy son novios¡¡" "Que asen escondidos en lo obscurito" "Que le estas haciendo a esta pobre chica dib?", La cual ambos se fueron de ahí inmediatamente y entraron al salón, donde la maestra los observaba a ambos._

_Sr.Bitters: Llegan tarde, Ahora les tendré que poner un castigo...y eso me encanta_

_Zimy: Con mucho respeto profesora humana, Lo que pasa es que...(Cara de sufrido , perdón sufrida XD) Un niño malo me molesto cruelmente_

_Sr.Bitters: ¿Quien es ese bribón?_

_Zimy: No se si deba... Tengo miedo (Aun con cara de victima y sufrimiento)_

_Sr.Bitters: Te aseguro que no te pasara nada mientras que me digas quien es, Te aseguro que tendrá una tortura satisfactoria_

_Zimy: Ese bribón es...DIB _

_Zimy señala a dib quien se disponía a sentarse en su escritorio con una cara malvada, al escuchar esto dib corre hacia zimy_

_Dib: Eso no es verdad¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Sr.Bitters: Esta es la segunda vez que la atacas dib, ahora mismo vamos a la dirección_

_Dib: Pero Maestra¡¡¡¡Yo no eh echo nada, Ella es la que esta mintiendo, Es malvado perdón malvada, _

_Sr.Bitters: Ya basta¡¡¡_

_Dib: un sucio alienígena que me quiere meter en problemas¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Sr.Bitters: YA BASTA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ IRAS AL CALABOSO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_

_Dib: No espere..¿Ahí un calabozo en la escuela?_

_Sr.Bitters: ohh claro que si, Fue diseñado para gente como tu y ahora vete_

_La señorita bitters con solo presionar un botón, se abre una especie de puerta secreta que estaba en el piso, cayendo dib por ahí. En cambio a la cara de zim o mejor dicho zimy tenia una cara de satisfacción, los demás alumnos rodeaban a zimy y le decían cosas como: "Te cuidado con dib es un anormal" "Dib es una bestia" "Eres tan linda" "Que bueno que recibió su merecido" "Con que shampoo te bañas" XD, La cual zim solía hacer la cara de doncella atrapada en el castillo por un enorme dragón._

_Zim quería venganza por lo sucedido la vez pasada en que dib fue a su casa y ahora que era una chica sacaría todo el mayor provecho del mundo, lo humillaría totalmente, Esa era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía después de todo el decía: "Que podría salir mal"._

_En el recreo al pobre dib ya lo habían soltado, y este se dirigía al comedor pero en pasillo se topa con aquella persona que le izo el día miserable, y me refiero a zimy_

_Dib: Oye zim¡¡¡_

_Zim: Que quieres insecto¡¡¡_

_Dib: As llegado muy bajo zim_

_Zim: Lo siento no tengo la menor idea de lo que dices_

_Dib: No te hagas el tonto¡¡¡ Hicimos un trato de que tu no me arias nada ni yo a ti_

_Zim: dije que no te mataría no que no te humillaría_

_Dib: Eso es trampa¡¡¡¡_

_Zim: lo siento, lo echo echo esta (Se da la media vuelta)_

_Dib: Alto ahí¡¡¡ No te vas a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos¡¡¡ (Lo sujeta del brazo)_

_Zim: Suéltame el brazo¡¡¡_

_Dib: No lo are¡¡¡_

_Zim: Aléjate de mi brazo sucio y miserable humano¡¡¡_

_Dib: Así?¡¡ Entonces quieres que te deje solo, Ok. _

_Dib se da la media vuelta y se marcha de ah mientras que zim lo veía marcharse_

_Zim: Vete¡¡¡ No necesito la ayuda de alguien como tu¡¡_

_El resto del día fue muy callado ya que dib no había dicho ni una sola palabra acerca que la chica nueva es un extraterrestre, Los demás veían extrañado esto, y zim…bueno empezaba a sentirse raro ya que comúnmente siempre escuchaba a dib molestándolo pero esta vez ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, cuando llego por fin la salida de clases dib se levanto de su lugar y salio rápidamente sin siquierera darle una pequeña mirada a zim._

_Llego a su casa y se sentó sobre el sofá de lado de su hermana gaz_

_Gaz: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?_

_Dib: Nada…_

_Gaz: Bueno lo que digas._

_Dib: Lo único que quería era hablar pero es terco¡¡_

_Gaz: ¿Eh? ¿Estas ablando de zim?_

_Dib: Querrás decir zimy¡ Es un terco terca o lo que sea, Lo único que quería es ayudarlo a que vuelva a la normalidad, pero al parecer el quiere hacerlo todo solo perdón sola solo aggg ya no se¡¡¡_

_Gaz: Y eso porque te interesa?_

_Dib: ¿Eh?_

_Gaz: Que mas te da si vuelve o no a la normalidad_

_Dib: Pues eh..Las demás personas piensan que soy un pervertido, la cual es mejor que vuelva a la normalidad_

_Gaz: Y que es lo que tu en realidad quieres, Si no vuelve a la normalidad tendrás ventaja de ganarle ¿A menos de que tengas una razón?_

_Dib: Gaz… OO_

_Gaz se levanta y se marcha de ahí dejando a dib navegando en sus pensamientos, y lo que había dicho gaz había tenido sentido ¿En realidad el quiere que todo vuelva a la normalidad?, ya que ahora que es una chica tendría ventaja de ganarle o quizás por la simple razón de que extraña al anterior zim._

_CONTINUARA……………………………….._


	8. TU Y ELLA?

**CAPITULO 8**

_-TU...Y ELLA?-_

Dib estaba atascado entre la ventana y la pared miraba a su alrededor como todos idolatraban a zim y el defendían y el simplemente tenia una enorme etiqueta de pervertido justamente en su cabeza. Suspiro resignado y se fue a la biblioteca para buscar información sobre hechizos o algo que les ayudara. Por suerte estaba solo ya que en la biblioteca no solía haber mucha gente y escucho unos pasos y vio a zim entrar quien se rascaba al cabeza y se sentaba en una silla pensativo y dib agarro un libro y se lo lanzo en su cabeza.

OUCH! quien le pego a esta hermosura como yo?..-dijo zim volteando para atrás y vera dib reirse la cual frunció el ceño y se levanto dandole un súper pisotón en su pie la cual causo un grito por parte de dib.

ZIIIIIM! Duele duele!..-gritoneo dib saltando en un pie y zim le miro con el ceño fruncido- porque me arrojaste ese libro? celoso porque YO estoy ganando?..-sonrío malicioso zim y dib suspiro pegando a dib contra los estantes de libros decidido a decir algo pero guió su vista asta su pecho y se sonrojo-

por dioos zim! tapete tapete! se te ve todo!..-dio un gritito sonrojado tapando sus ojos y zim le miro confuso mirando sus senos- que me tape que?..-dijo zim confuso-

Que te tapes los..los..pechos!...dios...no puedes andar por allí de exhibicionista!..-decía dib sonrojado y zim pico con su dedo sus pechos- oh! hablas de estas bolas d e carne? No lo se..quizás no las quiera tapar! porque ya me entere que es un medio de control!..-decía zim con orgullo y dib le miro curioso- medio de control?..-susurro curioso mirandole- si! medio de control! es como un doble pustulio! y cada vez que la raza masculina de tu especie los ve están imnotizados! imnotizados por zim!

dib miro incrédulo a zim dandose un golpe en su frente- no zim! no es un medio de control! dios...deberás que no sabes nada..-dijo dib tragando saliva y como puso le subió la blusa a zim para que no enseñara nada mientras tragaba saliva y zim miraba a dib curioso y se sobresalto cuando vio a la bibliotecaria pasar- shhhh! silencio en la biblioteca!

dib se sonrojo y agarro a zim del brazo y lo arrastro en las bodegas traseras y zim miro a dib a los ojos- oye dib...tu..te gustan las chicas?..-pregunto zim derrepente y dib que jadeaba al correr miro a zim confuso- pues si..si me gustan las chicas. Para que quieres saberlo?..-pregunto dib mirandole y zim suspiro y le pellizco la mejilla- eso quiere decir que...si me quedo así yo te gus...

Por desgracia zim al dar un paso contra dib tropieza la cual se caen cajas encima de los dos y zim que se sobaba la cabeza adolorido agarra un libro acerca de chicas- emm yo...debo irme! limpia esto!..-dijo zim agarrando el libro y salir de allí rápidamente y dib miraba confuso a zim- y esta que trae?..digo! este!...waaaa..mi cabeza

zim salió de allí rápidamente y se dedico en leer el libro detalladamente mientras miraba de reojo el brazalete y suspiraba. Mientras dib al recoger todo el desorden salió de la biblioteca y se sonrojo al pensar en los senos falsos de zim y sacudió su cabeza- por Saturno! soy un enfermo!..-decía dib con sus manos en su cara- como puedo sonrojarme por los senos falsos de zim? eso e s absurdo! debo encontrar algo para que zim vuelva a la normalidad! antes de que...suceda algo extraño!..-dijo dib quien corrió y agarro unos libros sobre magia, budu y paranormal. Quizás si seguía leyendo encontraría algo.

Zim leyó todo el libro y suspiro levantandose del escalón donde estaba sentado y camino por la escuela viendo a los demás alumnos que le prestaban mucha atención y al ver a dib allí caminando mientras leía algo se acerco a el y el quito el libro lanzandolo al suelo y beso sus labios la cual dib en shock le observo para después separarse del beso y ver las mejillas d e dib que se sonrojaban- ya veo..entonces es verdad eh...-susurro zim mirando las mejillas de dib mientras este tragaba saliva aun en shock y zim le miro a los ojos-

dib abrió al boca para decir algo pero vio como zim le miraba fijamente y como todos los alumnos los observaban y trago saliva y agarro a zim y le empujo fuera del escuela mirandole- porque me besaste? por Júpiter! somos enemigos y..y..eso es algo raro y tenebroso...! eres muy bonita!..es solo que que..-decía zim de manera nerviosa y vio como zim agacho su cabeza y dib se desconcertó al ver la expresión de zim mientras este miraba su brazalete-. Simplemente se giro y se lo quito de su muñeca y lo arrojo con fuerza en al cara de dib- eres un idiota dib!

zim salió corriendo de allí y dib se sobo al frente adolorido y vio el brazalete sorprendido- como logro quitarse el brazalete? en acaso que...ZIM LO HABIA ENGAÑADO! frunció el ceño mientras apreto resentido el brazalete porque deseguro había inventado eso de convertirse chica y confundir sus sentimientos y...sentimientos?...que sentimientos?, se toco su corazón y después sus labios confuso- me gusta zim chica?...

**CONTINUARA...**


	9. El Amor Duele

dib muy temprano llego a la casa de zim y toco con mucha fuerza con el ceño fruncido. Seguía ofendido por lo que había descubierto ayer y gir le abrió la puerta y antes de que respondiera dib entro a la fuerza buscando enojado a zim y entro a un cuarto donde estaba zim con su apariencia normal y sin ser chica y al ver a dib retrocedió asustado- q..que haces aqui humano dib? fuera de mi casa!

dib que tenia una mirada peligrosa se le echo encima a zim y de un golpe lo azoto contra la pared dando un gemido de dolor y dib le miro amenazadoramente- todo fue un fraude lo del brazalete zim? mee viste la cara de tonto! y todavía lograste que yo durara de mi sexualidad...eres un idiota zim! pero esto no se quedara así..-decía dib con la cara mas peligrosa. Zim jamas había visto antes esa expresión en la cara de dib y trago saliva asustado tosiendo por como dib lo había sujetado del cuello casi ahorcando y zim pateo su pie logrando que le soltara.

Lo..lo ise...cof..cof...por ti!...porque...porque...TU NUNCA TE FIJARIAS EN MI SIENDO ASI!...pensé que si fuera una chica tu te fijarías en mi!..-grito zim sujetando su cuello mientras tosía y miraba las marcas de sus brazos rojas por los jalones de dib y dib al escuchar le miro confuso- oh vamos zim...se que es otra de tus tontas mentiras!...mañana saliendo de clase...te matare..-susurro dib amenazadoramente y se giro mientras zim se quedaba donde estaba y sentía las lagrimas resbalarse al ver que dib se había ido- es...es verdad...te quiero dib...

que aria ahora? Dib no le creía ahora..no mentía¡. Se sacudió los ojos notando como lloraba y avento el brazalete al suelo- el.. no me ama...me duele...-susurro zim sentandose en el piso mientras cubría su rostro entre sus piernas.

Dib llego a su casa enfadado y de inmediato comenzó a planear algo para destruir a zim por completo, pero era extraño... se sentía algo culpable porque admitía que se había pasado pero zim le haba engañado y aun peor... comenzó a gustarle zim y eso no lo permitiría.

Dib agarro sus cosas y al día siguiente estaba allí en la casa de zim armado con todo y pateo la puerta- zim! donde estas irken? ven y pelea!..-grito dib mirando a los lados esperando ver a zim y al no verlo lo busco por todas partes y le encontró sentado sobre un sillón y de inmediato giro el asiento y le apunto con una de sus armas- arriba las manos! pelea zim!..grito este y zim solo le miro aun sentado sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar- no...-susurro bajito y dib frunció el ceño- no? Como que no? Es la oportunidad para derrotarte! si no peleas te disparare! lo..lo juro zim!

zim se levanto simplemente y camino lentamente y dib retrocedió unos pasos aun apuntandole con el arma. Empezaba a sentirse extraño...miraba a zim a los ojos y después el arma, sin saber que hacer miro a zim asercarse a el a unos milímetros y al estrellarse contra la mesa por accidente jalo el gatillo y se escucho como el arma se había disparado mientras miraba con los ojos abiertos a zim y arrojaba el arma en el piso. Zim estaba parado allí inmóvil y levanto su vista mirando profundamente a dib y se noto un ilito de sangre que se deslizaba por los labios de zim- si te quiero dib...lo siento no puedo evitarlo..no puedo evitar hacer tonterías para..gustarte..-susurro zim con dolor y de inmediato cayo de rodillas al suelo y miraba como de su pecho estaba cubierto de sangre. Dib aterrado miro a zim y retrocedió unos pasos y salió corriendo de allí asta su cuarto donde se encerró con sus manos en su boca asustado. Le había disparado a zim! y sus palabras fueron tan..sinceras! estaría diciendo la verdad?. Bajo su vista y vio su gabardina aun con gotas de sangre y apreto los puños y corrió denuevo a la base de zim.

Zim estaba tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y a su lado su mas fiel amigo gir quien le miraba asustado mientras lloriqueaba- amo! mi amo!..-gritaba gir que con un pañuelo limpiaba la sangre de la boca a zim mientras este le sonrío- este es el final eh... diría que no esperaba una muerte así..pero estaría mintiendo...-susurro zim bajito mirando el charco de sangre.

Dib corrió asta el laboratorio y se detuvo al escuchar hablar a zim- así duele gir?...-susurro zim y gir le miro- pues le dispararon! como no le va a doler!..-decía gir angustiado limpiando el rostro de zim- no...esto no duele nada a comparación de mi corazón...como pude pensar que..mi peor enemigo le iba a gustar...yo no le gusto a nadie...-susurraba zim mientras sentía como denuevo se encontraba llorando y gir le miro triste y se recostó a su lado dandole aire- usted me agrada amo... lo quiero mucho...no me deje solito..-decía tristemente gir y zim le sonrío eh izo una mueca de dolor sintiendo que comenzaba a acabarse el aire y fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos pero sintió como algo o alguien lo levanto y después de allí no supo nada mas.

Cuando despertó noto que estaba recostado sobre una cama eh izo una mueca de dolor al moverse un poco y observo las vendas que tenia en su pecho y miro como la puerta se abrió donde era dib...dib? le miro extrañado mientras este se sentaba a su lado y tenia en sus manos algunas vendas y miro a zim quien esquivo la mirada rápidamente- que estas..haciendo?..debiste dejarme morir de una sola vez..-susurro zim y dib le quitaba las vendas y le ponía otras limpias y dib suspiro y le miro- lo se..es que... zim...era verdad lo que dijiste al final? Lo de...que yo te gusto?..-dijo dib quien limpiaba el rostro de zim provocando que este se sonrojara- es verdad..pero no lo admitiré..-dijo zim avergonzado la cual dib río con eso y miro profundamente a zim y se agacho asta su altura poniendo su frente contra la de el- lo siento zim...

**Continuara...**


	10. Lo Siento

lo siento zim...

dijo dib quien tenia su frente contra la de zim y este miro los bellos ojos de zim, admitía que le encantaba ese color y cada vez que los observaba parecía imnotizarlo por completo que al estar a escasos centímetros de zim sus mejillas se coloraron de color rojo sin dejar de mirarle pero reacciono cuando zim le hablo- lo sientes?... ase rato pareciera que no..-dijo zim quien miro a dib con dolor en su mirada y empujo suavemente a dib para que se apartara de el mientras lentamente se sentaba en la cama-

No zim! estas aun herido! no puedes moverte debes reposar..-dijo dib preocupado deteniendo a zim para que no se levantara y zim le dio una palmada en su mano y le miro de manera fría- dejame solo dib... solo alejate de una vez de mi si? No quiero volverte a ver nunca mas!..-grito zim sin poder contener las lagrimas que se deslizaban en sus ojos y dib le miro preocupado- zim... no puedo dejarte así y...

QUE TE VALLAS! ...NO QUIERO QUE ME LASTIMES MAS!

-Grito con desesperación zim esquivando su mirada a la de dib y este miro a zim y suspiro- me alejare de tu vida...asta que te recuperes..cuando lo hagas ya no vendré mas..-dijo dib quien agarro los paños de la frente de zim y salió por mas agua y zim quien se quedo al cuarto miro desde donde se fue .

Después la venda de su pecho y comenzó a quitarsela y dib entro y le detuvo- no lo hagas! aun estas herido!..-dijo dib tratando de evitar que se las quitara-

no me importa! solo dejame morir ya! te conviene a ti también! todos prefieren que me muera!..

zim ya basta!

Admite que cuando me disparaste sentías satisfacción!

zim..te lo advierto callate...

No me voy a callar¡! prefiero estar muerto al seguir sintiendo tanto dolor y...

Un repentino beso provoco que zim se callara y al parpadear un par de beses noto que dib lo estaba besando, tenia sus labios contra la de el mientras su corazón latía acelerado, cuando dib se separo del beso jadeo lentamente y zim le miraba aun en shok y dib se sonrojo-

lo siento..no sabia como callarte...en fin voy a pasar la noche aquí para cuidarte ya que después de todo soy responsable de como estas..-dijo dib quien miro a zim con una gotita quien seguía en shok y se rasco la cabeza avergonzado- d..di algo zim...es vergonzoso..

y..yo..linda camiseta!

mi camisa? Si es la que siempre uso..pero gracias..

p..pues es bonita y..azul y...esa cara de...si esta bonita..

ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento y dib miro a zim fijamente- oye zim..respecto a tu declaración de amor...mira...dejame pensarlo antes de darte una respuesta si?..porque paar ser sincero estoy a la mitad de un si y un no...-decía dib avergonzado y zim asitio lentamente.

Pero antes de eso...zim explicame TODO lo del brazalete..-dijo dib sentandose a su lado y zim le miro y suspiro- lo del portal yo no lo planee! es que cuando entramos recuerda que había unas letras en otro idioma te mentí diciendo que no sabia que decía pero si sabia que decía excepto una sílaba! así que pensé que me había convertido en chica! y después tu empezaste de meloso conmigo y investigue esa sílaba y decía que al quitarme el brazalete seria yo mismo y al ponermelo seria una chica y...y...después me entere de que me gustabas y...después investigue que te gusta y dijiste que te gustan las chicas y pensé que siendo chica te conquistaría y...y.. lo único que logre fue que me dispararas en el corazón y me rechazaras...rechazaras a este encanto y hermosura que soy!..-dijo zim y dib le miro con una gotita y derrepente comenzó a reirse y zim le miro ofendido por como se reía y le pellizco el brazo empujandolo fuera de la cama-

gir entro y se echo encima de zim abrazandole- mi amo! esta bien? D: ! anoto las placas del auto que lo atropello?..-decía gir abrazando con fuerza a zim quien gimoteaba de dolor- g..gir! dolooorrr no me abraces tan fuerte! porque..no vas a a..hacer waffles o algo!...-dijo zim sonrojado por como dib le miraba a el y gir sonrío tras un par de besos en la mejilla de zim- are waffles :3

dib se levanto del suelo al ser empujado por zim y suspiro- ya es tarde. Zim me quedare a dormir aquí en tu base y no te preocupes! no entrare a tu laboratorio..-dijo dib sacudiendose su ropa y zim le miro aun inseguro- mmm no..no te quedaras en mi casa..-dijo zim mirandole y dib se acerco a a unos milímetros del rostro de zim- porque no?...te gusto no?..debe ser un honor que me quede contigo! asta si quieres dormiré contigo..-le guiño el ojo con picardía y zim le miraba bobamente con sus mejillas coloradas- n..no... eres un humano presumido! buenas noches!..-gritoneo zim apagando las luces y meterse debajo de la cobija, dib sonrío y se sentó a su lado.

Durante toda la noche zim no pudo dormir y salió de las cobijas y miro a dib que permanecía sentado en la silla cayendo de sueño y le movió un poco - dib...dib... acuestate aquí y duerme un poco..-susurró zim y dib se despertó adormilado y sin negarse se levanto y se recostó a lado de el mientras bostezaba cansado y zim le sonrío cubriendole con las cobijas- dib...te quiero..-susurro bajito zim al notar que dib estaba dormido y lentamente se fue pegando mas a el mientras sonreía ampliamente recargando su cabeza en s hombro- al menos dejame disfrutar esto poco que tengo..

a la mañana siguiente zim estaba dormido en los brazos de dib y dib tenia abrazado a zim y abrio sus ojos al notar los rayos del sol sobre sus ojos y noto que zim estaba dormido a su lado. Era la primera vez que veía a zim dormir...se veía tan...lindo e inocente. Sonrío por eso y acaricio el rostro de zim un par de veces y miro sus vendas con arrepentimiento- hay zim... que me sucede?..-susurro bajito dib zim dejar de ver a zim y miro su cuerpo delgado y sonrío- te prefiero mil veces asi que como chica..-dijo dib y sin poder evitarlo beso los labios de zim mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y lo pegaba a el con cuidado. Zim entre abrió los ojos adormilado y pudo notar como dib le besaba y sin quejarse volvió a cerrar sus ojos para fingir que estaba dormido y profundizar aun mas el beso. Tras varios besos y caricias dib se separo del beso cuando el aire comenzó a faltar y cuando escucho a su reloj sonar- diablos! la escuela!..-grito dib levantandose rápidamente y zim al notar que ya no le besaba abrió los ojos- hey! a donde vas? debes quedarte aquí y satisfacer todos mis caprichos!..-se quejo zim mientras dib se ponía rápidamente sus botas- debo ir al escuela! después de clases iré un momento a mi casa y después pasare a verte!.adiós zim!..-dijo dib quien salió rápidamente de allí y zim miro como se iba- tonta alarma...-renegó zim para después abrazarse a la almohada con esa sonrisa boba porque dib lo había besado.

Estaría dandose demasiadas ilusiones para algo que nunca resultaría?

**Continuara...**


	11. Te Perdí por idiota

Dib cuando salió del escuela se fue a su casa para reportarse con su hermana gaz y su padre y cuando regreso a la casa de zim noto que keef estaba sentado junto a zim en el sillón de la sala y frunció el ceño celoso cuando veía que keef se acercaba demasiado a zim- oye zim quieres jugar? come un poco de pastel que ise para ti!..-decía keef agarrando la mano de zim y masajearla y dib cerro con fuerza al puerta para llamar su atención-

zim quien estaba avergonzado por demasiada atención de keef vio a dib entrar- hola dib..-le sonrío zim y keef se levanto agarrando una escoba y empujar a zim- descuida zim! te protegeré de dib porque et amo-dijo keef y zim al igual como dib le miraron en shok. Y por supuesto que dib gruño celoso- k..keef... dib es inofensivo ahora! dejalo entrar..-dijo zim avergonzado y keef aun desconfiado se acerco a zim y le arrebato un beso en los labios y de levanto- iré a traer pastel!..-dijo de forma alegre caminando a la cocina y dib quien tenia una mirada celosa vio lo que izo y después a zim- pensé que YO te gustaba! no el! y te dejas besuquear por el? Que asco..-dijo dib con los brazos cruzados indignado y zim le miro- al menos keef no me dispara y me ah atendido muy bien!..-dijo zim resentido y dib apreto mas los puños- bien! entonces que tu novio te cuide! me voy!..-grito dib quien salió de allí celoso-

dib! espera..-grito zin levantandose adolorido y abrió la puerta mirandole- dib! ven aquí!..-decía zim caminando lentamente y dib que estaba en la otra calle se giro para atrás y veía como zim intentaba caminar hacia el pero dio un gritito de dolor al sentir una punzada en su herida al moverse un poco y se detuvo adolorido. Keef salió buscando a zim y al verlo así corrió a zim- zim! estas bien?..-dijo keef ayudando a zim a ponerse de pie y dib quien corrió a ellos keef frunció el ceño la cual por primera vez se le vio enojado.

Llevo a zim a su cuarto y le recostó y empujo a dib fuera de la base- dib eres una amenaza para zim, solo estas aquí por puro compromiso. Yo cuidare a zim desde ahora, amo a zim y no lo lastimare como tu..-dijo este cerio dejando a dib fuera de la base y cerrando la puerta frente a el-

dib se quedo sorprendido ante eso mientras apreto los puños y bajo su cabeza ante lo que le había dicho mientras se alejaba de allí caminando. Debería alejarse? Sabia que zim estaba en buenas manos ya que keef parece que si le gustaba zim y a el...el que sentía realmente por zim?. Disidió irse dejandole a keef el camino libre de conquistar a zim, pero al pasar algunos días comenzó a sentirse demasiado solo...las cosas ya no eran lo mismo. Como siempre llegaba del escuela, veía a gaz cenaba con la pantalla donde estaba su papa y nisiquiera pudo pelear con zim. Este cuando regreso comenzó a sentir la distancia y como las cosas entre los dos había cambiado, se había vuelto una persona muy seria y cada vez que veía a zim con keef no podía evitar sentir esa enorme rabia. Esa adrenalina de querer lanzarse encima de keef y golpearlo para que no estuviera lejos de su zim... de su zim? no era la única vez que pensaba de esa manera. Dios... se había enamorado de zim...pero... lo había perdido por dudar tanto.

Se levanto al escuchar la campana del escuela y miro hacia el asiento de zim y como keef llegaba y de inmediato se acercaba a zim. Debía decirle a zim lo que sentía...antes de que keef le quitara a zim pero como? Keep no se apartaba de zim ni un poco! y eso le estaba inquietando bastante. Decidio seguirlos de lejos donde unos alumnos se asercarona ellos- como que an estado demasiado juntos...son novios?..-dijo una alumna a keef que tenia a zim de brazo- si lo somos

dib escucho aquello y sintio como su corazon comenzo a partirse por dos mientras miraba a keef y a zim y su mirada se volvio vacia y sintio como una lagrima bajo por su mejilla-

habia perdido a zim... nunca sabes lo que tienes asta que lo pierdes

**Continuara...**


	12. Tal y como eres me gustas

Dib sentía como su corazón se había echo pedazos, fue tan indeciso y le dejo el camino libre a keef. Por su culpa zim ahora era de alguien mas, sintió las lagrimas bajar por su mejilla y lanzo un grito de desesperación completa y simplemente dio la media vuelta y se salió entre clases donde se sentó en una banca del parque y escucho unos pasos y al girar su vista vio que era zim quien se sentó a su lado- hola dib.. ase mucho que no hablamos ya que keef a sido algo empalagoso..dijo zim sonriendole y verle-

dib no se atrevió a mirarlo unos minutos y derrepente giro su vista y le miro- debes...ser muy feliz con keef no?...por Saturno..yo... fui un idiota al no aceptarte... y justo cuando me doy cuenta de que realmente me gustas mucho tu ya tienes pareja!...te vi con el en la cafetería y...cielos...nunca antes me había sentido así..-dijo dib poniendo su mano en su cabeza y con sus dedos sacudir su cabello-

dib... recuerdo que dijiste que ibas a pensar para ver si me aceptabas o no y la verdad es que... te espere todo el tiempo que fuiste ausente y...nisiquiera me mirabas y con eso me día la idea de que no me amabas..-dijo zim mirandole a los ojos-

lo siento es que tu le prestas demasiado atención a el y a mi no! Y eso me enfurece! que tiene keef que yo no tenga zim?..-dijo dib mirandole resentido y zim le observo a los ojos-

no te desquites conmigo...y si estoy un poco mejor de mis heridas..gracias por no preguntar..-le dijo zim mientras se levantaba para irse pero dib se dio un golpe así mismo en la frente y se levanto abrazando a zim con mucha fuerza y besaba sus labios con desesperación por tenerlo solo para el y zim sin poder evitarlo le correspondió el beso profundisandolo aun mas- zim..quedate conmigo..

zim miro intensamente los ojos de dib aun entre los brazos y suspiro- dib...aun me gustas..-dijo zim y dib le miro esperanzado- en verdad? Aun me quieres? Entonces porque estas con keef?..-dijo dib confuso sin dejar de abrazarlo de manera posesiva- no somos novios el lo invento... no me gusta nada ya que es molesto y acosador y me confunde con una ardilla. Dib el brazalete tenia una leyenda que ese brazalete perteneció a un hombre que cansado de ser ser hombre y los maltratos de su jefe decidió vestirse de mujer al pensar que su jefe le trataría mejor...cambio su nombre a uno femenino esperanzado de que siendo mujer las cosas serian fáciles...tenia sus ventajas ser mujer...pero también había desventajas sobre discriminación y acoso... un día tuvo un accidente donde murió siendo mujer y dicen que desde allí el brazalete hace que te conviertas de los dos sexos y algo así...no entendí mucho..-dijo zim confuso y dib le escuchaba-

zim...no te quiero como chica. Me gustas como eres ... el chico extraño con problemas de piel y es un extraterrestre..-sonrío dib arrebatandole un beso- no soy un extraterrestre...soy una persona normal..-se defendió y dib río acariciando su mejilla- si que digas zim...

la ventaja de haber encontrado aquel brazalete demostraba que tanto querías a esa persona. Lo importante es ser quienes somos, si eres feliz con ese cambio adelante. De los errores se aprende... de la experiencia...no mucho.

Desde aquel momento dib permaneció a lado de su zim. Era curioso ya que a pesar de que seguían peleando aquello provocaba que los uniera mas. Ya que todas las personas tenemos una manera única de demostrar que nos gusta alguien. Para zim y para dib es: del odio al amor solo ahí un paso y tres cuartos jeje.

**FIN**

_**Nota de la autora:**_

Hola a todos los que leyeron esta historia! muchísimas gracias a todos por leerla!

saben..desde el 2007 no actualizaba O_O . recuerdo que ya tenia otro final de esta historia pero no la recuerdo porque paso tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordé como era el otro final. Asi que tuve que improvisar un nuevo final jajaja. Por ejemplo:la historia se supone que va enfocada al brazalete pero cuando volví a leer denuevo toda la historia no me gusto mucho como me quedo ya que vi que me faltaron muchos detalles.

Recuerdo que me encanto un fanfics que era de los piratas del caribe y quise basarme en eso pero después de tantos años olvide todo de todo y se volvió una historia completamente diferente a al historia que había leído. Si llego a recordar como era el otro final lo publicare. Por lo pronto esta ese final jejeje.

Ademas...me puse a pensar... de que prefiero ver al zim así como un chico (muy uke jojojoj. Lo admito.. amo a zim de uke jajaja) y no quería que el final fuera que zim se convirtiera en chica y fin. Nuuuuu yo quería que dib se fijara en el verdadero zim y se enamorara del verdadero y no de un simple hechizo mágico. En fin. Espero que les allá gustado la historia! ahora me dedicare a terminar la historia del -**Lazo que nos une** – y finalizare de terminar las historias pendientes de invasor zim y de allí ahora a terminar las de jimmy neutron jajajaja.

_**Besos! nos vemos pronto.**_


End file.
